mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Camelot
| image = File:N.C._Wyeth-_.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Contract Collector | link = | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = July 21, 2009 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Fox #SparrowHawk #Dawg #Prince_Marth85 #Limey #Joe's Student #Surge #Merkal #JarZe #StarTiger #rossbeemer #IDoNotExist #Unreality #Seahorse | first = JarZe | last = Dawg, rossbeemer | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Contract Collector based on King Arthur It began on July 21, 2009 and ended in a Baddies win in N5 (August 4th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules Challenge Credits in Camelot: The jackpot is 10 credits. Secret WC's are worth varying amount of credits which are specified in the role PM's. If a player achieves his/her secret WC, he/she forfeits their share of the Jackpot, which does not get redistributed. I.e. if the Usurpers win, each member who does not achieve their secret WC will receive 2.5 credits, if King Arthur's Court does, each member gets 1. The players who achieve their secret WC's get the amount specified in the description. Some Secret Win Conditions are synergistic with other roles' Secret WC's (i.e. they are satisfied at the same time). Some Secret Win Conditions that are antagonistic and/or competitive with other roles' Secret WC's (i.e. only one can be satisfied, if one wins, the others fail). There will be clues to the Secret WC's in the storyline. There also may be clues to the Secret WC's of other roles in the Secret WC description of a role. All players must be alive at the time their secret WC is filled in order to fulfill it. A few secret WC descriptions also give the role an extra ID or two, or the ability to make guesses. Other than that, the secret WC's don't give extra abilities. Secret WC's will only be revealed if a player succeeds in achieving it, and then they will leave the game. Role Description The Usurpers: #Morgause: Half-sister of Arthur, mother of Mordrid, Agravaine, and Gawain. Each Night, chooses a player to seduce. If that player is a male role (except Bors), he will not be able to act for the Night, or, if she can correctly identify the role of the player, she will make him act the way she chooses. May not seduce the same player two Nights in a row (Does not count unless successful). #Mordrid: The prodigal son of doom. May take on the abilities of all deceased (or gone) Usurpers. #Agravaine: A malicious and villainous character, but a capable fighter. Is the one to carry out attacks until he dies (or leaves), and then Mordred carries out the attacks. If both of them die, then the attacks are carried out by a NPC and are no longer blockable. When Agravaine carries out the attacks, he also tortures the victim into confessing their identity to him before they die. #Morgan Le Fay: A powerful enchantress, she may cast an enchantment on a player each Night. Each Day, if enchanted players vote for her, she may choose to effect the enchantment and cause their votes to be redirected to the person she is voting for. Is blocked if she is blocked the Night before. King Arthur's Court: #Merlin: Seeks the Once and Future King, Arthur. Each Night, chooses a player to lead to the Stone and has them attempt to draw the Sword from it, which will distract the player from acting on that Night (may not successfully act an a Player more than once). Once Arthur has drawn the Sword, he and Merlin gain BTSC, which will be announced in the Night Post. If Merlin dies before selecting Arthur, Arthur automatically receives the Sword in the Stone. *Merlin's choice will not be announced publicly but will be informed privately after the Night Post. In case of multiple simultaneous blocks on a player, Merlin's Sword trial takes precedence. #Arthur: Cannot be killed before receiving the Sword in the Stone. Has no action until he draws the Sword from the Stone, after which he may use the Sword to protect a player each Night (can not protect the same player two Nights in a row). Starting from the Night after he draws the Sword, he may choose to throw the Sword into the Lake. Two Night/Day cycles after he has thrown the Sword into the Lake, the Lady of the Lake will emerge and bestow upon him Excalibur, which he may use each Night to either protect or kill a player and to prevent a player from acting. #Guinevere: A woman surrounded by light and beauty. A Madonna, a white fairy. Each Night may choose a player to save from the enchantment of Morgan Le Fay. If that player was previously enchanted or is enchanted that same Night, she removes the enchantment. Does not prevent future enchantment. #Elaine of Carbonek: Daughter of the Fisher King. Creates potions to deliver to players, which have a delayed effect, the exact timin depending on the strength. A stronger potion will have effect sooner, while a weaker potions will not have an effect until a later Night. May slip into the drink of a target each Night either a Potion of Protection (protects a player from harm) or a Potion of Slumber (puts the player to sleep so that they cannot act). Must specify the strength of the Potion, from 1-3 Night delay. Target of Potioning will be shown in Night Post, but strength and type of Potion will not. May not deliver Potions to the same player 2 Nights in a row. Cannot be killed on Night 1. The Knights of the Round Table: #Lancelot: The most formidable warrior of the Knights of the Round Table. Each Night he may choose a target to kill with his Sacred Sword Arondight. However, if he kills another Knight of the Round Table, his sword becomes a Cursed Sword and will kill a random living player whenever he uses it. (Is not informed if/when his sword becomes a Cursed Sword.) #Gawain: Brother to Mordrid and Agravaine, who disdains their dastardly deeds and is loyal to his King. Each Night he may choose a player to protect from harm. May not protect the same player two Nights in a row. Target will be notified after the Night Post. #Galahad: Son of Lancelot, endowed with amazing luck. Can be killed at Night only on odd Nights and can be lynched only on even Days. #Bedivere: A wise and experienced knight. Each Night he may choose to learn the vote of a role the previous Day. #Bors: A virtuous knight with good judgment. Each Night may choose a player to protect from the seduction of Morgause. May not protect same target two Nights in a row. #Percival: After his father's death, was raised in the forest by his mother until he was struck by the heroic bearing of passing knights. Each Night, may spy on a player and learn three random letters of their name. May choose to spy a player more than once, and each time will learn three additional letters. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Congratulations Usurpers and Mordred! Good game to the rest of you! It was very interesting to watch. Basically the Usurpers won b/c they worked as a team and the lords and ladies of King Arthur's Court were more concerned about their own secret WC's ;P. Speaking of which: KAC had 3 potential saving roles as well as the ability to counter both Morgause (Bors) and Morgan (Guinevere). However, if Elaine chooses to go for her secret WC, she's blocking people she thinks are innocents as opposed to protecting them or blocking baddies. And the members of KAC were outing themselves like crazy, not considering how easy that made it for the baddies not only to use the RID manipulate but also to strategize, such as killing off Bors so that he couldn't protect Arthur, the innocent heavy hitter, from Morgause. Also, Morgan has the most difficult WC, but she's also the hardest to get rid of normally, especially if all the killing roles are dead...and the more it gets down to a close vote b/w the Usurpers and KAC, then the better chance she has of achieving her WC. Actually, if ross could have prevented Surge/Mordred from killing Arthur/ST, then he would have had a pretty good chance, since the Usurpers would have wanted to get rid of Arthur before the Night since Morgause can't target the same person twice. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Dawg - Morgause *Surge - Mordred achieved secret wincon N4 *Merkal - Agravaine *rossbeemer - Morgan Le Fay Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Lady of the Lake: Charmed Chanter (host) #Fox - Percival - slain by Usurpers N5 #sparrowhawk - Merlin - slain by Usurpers N5 #Dawg - Morgause #Marth - Galahad - Lynched D4 #Limey - Bors - Lynched D2 #JS - Bedivere - Killed by Arthur N4 #Surge - Mordred - VICTORIOUS! (achieved wincon N4 & left game) #Merkal - Agravaine - Lynched D3 #JarZe - Lancelot - slain by Usurpers N1 #ST - Arthur - Killed by Mordred N4 #rossbeemer - Morgan Le Fay #IDNE - Gawain - Lynched D1 #Unreality - Elaine of Carbonek - slain by Usurpers N2 #seahorse - Guinevere - slain by Usurpers N3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games